Toys, such as tracked vehicles, have long been sold and enjoyed by children. A tracked vehicle which a child may ride on however, generally involves a complex mechanism where the track engages the riding surface and propels the vehicle. Such vehicles besides being quite complex are also expensive to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,072 illustrates a tracked toy of this type. Where an attempt is made to make a simpler, less complex toy and simulate the tracks with a decal or by painting a track on an outer body, the vehicle will be simple and less expensive to manufacture than an actual tracked vehicle, but does not actually simulate real track movement and therefore, loses a good deal of appeal to a child. U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,557 illustrates a toy of this type.
There has, therefore, been a need in the field of toys for a simple, inexpensive tracked vehicle which simulates actual track movement, which can be made inexpensively, and is easily driven and controlled by a child.